


So Unlike Yesterday

by vivaforever597



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Luna, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Slughorn's party, Ginny and Luna have both had a bit more mead than they realised, but it's not what's really upsetting Ginny's stomach... (Alternate title: Ginny's Bi Awakening. Alcohol cw obvs; mild profanity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Unlike Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for the lovely arcaneescapist.
> 
> I'm writing out of season - it's 85 fricking degrees here – but I don't care.

Luna strolled out of Slughorn's room, barely even noticing that her cheeks were a little rosier than normal and her step a little less sound. In fact, she was so caught up in the lovely pleasant feeling in her head that she didn't even recognise the girl approaching her until she was nearly upon her.

"Luna!" Ginny called. "I left the party for a bit. Wasn't feeling well." She blushed, though Luna didn't know why. But before she could issue a recommendation for an herbal remedy for any ailment that might have befallen her friend, Ginny continued. "I take it it's over now? Damn."

"Oh, I don't know," Luna said kindly. "There was some sort of commotion. I don't know where Harry got to. But I decided I may as well go back to my common room and do a bit of reading."

Ginny dreaded to think just what nonsense Luna planned on reading, but it didn't matter. "Oh, I saw you with Harry," she said with deliberate lightness. "I take it he asked you along."

Luna smiled widely. "Oh, yes," she said. Ginny's stomach fluttered again, and this time it wasn't the mead. "As a friend, you see," Luna murmured. "But that's all right, isn't it? I'd rather be his friend. I have so many lovely friends here." She smiled widely at Ginny, as if to include her in the statement.

Ginny's stomach settled a bit. "Then you aren't a... er..."

"Dating?" Luna asked, her bit of Ravenclaw understanding poking through the mead and her own personality. "Oh, no. I don't think I could date someone just now." Now Ginny's stomach had the strangest sensation, as if it were rising and falling at the same time. The rising made sense, perhaps, but the falling... What could distress her about that?

"You and Dean Thomas seem rather sweet," Luna continued, unaware. "I always thought perhaps you and Harry ought to go out, though."

Ginny flushed even more. "Well, er. We're rather like brother and sister," she said.

Luna nodded. "Perhaps it's best not to change that," she said sagely.

 _Perhaps_ , Ginny thought, _but it doesn't mean I don't want to._ She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a startled Luna took a few steps backward with a cry.

"Mistletoe," she explained, pointing at the plant floating above where she'd been standing. "It's full of Nargles, you see. You should probably move away too," she said with the utmost authority.

Ginny smiled to herself. "I didn't realise that," she said as she stepped toward Luna, her feet moving as if of their own accord. "Have you heard, Luna, about the Muggle tradition around mistletoe?"

"Harry mentioned it," Luna replied. "It seems rather silly." _Luna calling something silly?_ Ginny choked back a laugh and turned it into a cough.

"Oh, are you really ill, Ginny?" Luna asked, clearly concerned. "You know, I have some —"

Ginny waved her concern away, not really wanting to hear about Luna's odd treatments. "Just a tickle in my throat," she reassured her. "Anyway, maybe it is silly," she admitted. "As much as Dad loves Muggles, they do have a rather backwards way of doing some things."

Luna nodded. "They aren't nearly careful enough about Nargles," she added.

Ginny managed not to roll her eyes. "It seems like anywhere would be just as good," she heard herself saying, as if her mouth had taken on a mind of its own.

"Hmm, perhaps so. But you know, Ginny, I rather think..." Luna trailed off.

This time Ginny didn't bother suppressing her smile. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't recall!" Luna exclaimed. "Perhaps it's the mead."

Oh, the mead. Perhaps that was why Ginny's mouth had started acting without her. And then, suddenly, the rest of her body seemed to follow suit, as she stepped even closer to Luna, tucked a hand behind her head, and leaned in. Then it was her mouth's turn again, as it pressed her lips to Luna's...

She had practiced kissing on her own arm, of course, but Dean hadn't been much more responsive. Luna, on the other hand, gently moved her face against Ginny's, as if leaning in to the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, but must only have been a moment, she pulled away.

"That was rather nice," she said calmly. "I've never been kissed before."

 _Me neither_ , thought Ginny. She started to rest her head against Luna's shoulder, but somewhere in her brain, her senses started coming back to her, and she realised the gravity of what had happened. She fought the impulse to run — even if she could have been sure she wouldn't trip, Luna would be hurt (then again, considering she was Luna, perhaps she wouldn't think anything of it). She brushed some nonexistent dirt from her dress. "Well, I suppose we should go," she said awkwardly.

"I suppose so," Luna said agreeably, apparently thinking nothing of it. "Nargles only become more active at night, you know."

For once, Ginny didn't cringe at Luna's eccentricity. It seemed almost endearing. "Good night, Luna," she whispered, before slowly turning and forcing her feet to take her back to the Gryffindor common room. Then she felt a hand on her arm and a head resting against hers. She turned to see Luna happily walking alongside her. "I think I can stay with you for a little longer," she said sweetly.

 _This is really not the damned time for you to be so mindless,_ Ginny thought. But again her mouth spoke without her meaning to. "That sounds nice."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is intended to be Ginny simultaneously realising that she's bi and polyam (with feelings for both Harry and Luna, and formerly for Dean). I think Luna's probably ace-aro spectrum (though not totally aro), hence why she doesn't make much of the kiss, aside from her regular daffiness.
> 
> The title is from ABBA's Happy New Year. The title sort of fit Ginny's concept of herself ending up different from how it had been, and the song itself fits the general semi-melancholy mood around the Christmas party, I think, aside from being from the same time of year.
> 
> Also, writing Luna expressing a total lack of romantic interest in Harry = this kills the girl*.  
> *Lunarry OTPer


End file.
